I Carry Your Heart With Me My Love
by chibixbabe
Summary: i carry your heart with me i carry it in my heart , i am never without it anywhere i go you go, my dear and whatever is done by only me is your doing my darling- E. E. Cummings.


I Carry Your Heart With Me My Love

_~i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart), i am never without it (anywhere i go you go, my dear and whatever is done by only me is your doing my darling)~ E. E. Cummings._

* * *

A beautiful, auburn haired youth skipped her way down the worn path of a tropical paopu tree forest. Her vibrant red hair contrasted deeply from her liquid aquamarine eyes as it swayed to and fro as she pushed her way through the heavily wooded area just before the sandy beach. When her sandals hit the blazing hot sand she jumped back, slightly startled by the heat. Her cerulean eyes searched the beach, and caught site of who she as looking for. Spiky brown hair was peaking over a misshapen paopu tree and she targeted it as she rocketed over to the teen. Her purple sundress rippled in the wind and her soft delicate voice was raised so the boy could hear her.

"Sora!" the teen boy peeked his head over the tree to see the beautiful girl scampering in his direction.

"Kairi!" he popped up and rain to meet her part way, underneath the shade of the palm leaves. For a moment, it seemed as though their friendly embrace was going to be more, but the blushing teens pulled away in an awkward pause.

"What did you wanna meet here for Sora?" the redhead stared at her feet, hoping to hide the pink tinge crossing her cheeks.

"I kinda wanted it to be just you and me… ya know?" he too, was staring bashfully at his large sneakers that were digging holes into the sand.

"Oh… t-that would be nice," she suddenly gained her courage back and grabbed his hand, "Come on Sora, let's go play in the water. It's terribly blistering out in this heat," then she pulled him to the waves edge.

She kicked off her light purple sandals and ran into the clear blue water, shrieking lightly at the instant iciness of the water. The girl pulled the skirt of her dress into her hands, balling it and lifting it just out of reach of the cold water. The boy sat in the sand and pulled of his shoes and socks, placing them next to her discarded purple sandals. He watched her playfully splash the water with her toes and the sun shine and redden her already red locks.

"Sora!" she glared teasingly at him and kicked water in his direction.

"Kairi, I'll get you for that," he pushed himself out of the sand and at the girl, who squealed in delight.

The auburn haired girl dropped the skirt of her dress and ran away from him in joyful terror. He paused momentarily, adjusting to the cold water as he waded in to the very edge of his swim shorts. Once he was adjusted, he eyed her once again like a predator and sprang after her. For a few hours they kept up the childish game of cat and mouse before he caught her and wrapped his arms around her, capturing her arms to her sides.

"Let me go!" she giggled, attempting to wriggle free.

"Now why would I do something as silly as that when I just put up a fight to snag you?" he whispered into her ear, causing her face to flush the color of her hair.

"Sora," she whined shyly, no longer squirming as much against him.

"I simply cannot let you go."

"And why not?" the tide had begun to reach her waist, so the water wasn't bothering her much anymore.

"Well… I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," he turned her to face him as the water splashed at their bodies.

"W-What?" her eyes searched his youthful blue ones, confused.

"Kairi… I-I wanted to s-say that…" suddenly he was nervous at the sight of her bright aqua eyes, then he started to gain courage, "You remember when you came to the islands? That was nearly twelve years ago and look at us now…"

"I know, it seems like a billion years ago," she smiled nostalgically at the memories.

"We've been through so much and… I never want to let anyone have your heart but me, forever."

"W-What are you talking about Sora?"

"Wherever you are, whatever you do, my feelings can't seem to keep from trying to follow you. Kairi…" he paused for a moment unsure of the next few words, just allowing them to spill from his lips, "I've fallen in love with you."

"You've fallen in love with me?" the redhead blushed a dark maroon and then looked up as he nodded, "That's good… because, I've definitely fallen in love with you too."

"Oh…" he stood as the initial shock subsided as they both stared down into the clear blue water, "Now you know why I can't let you go," he smirked mischievously.

"Well… not really, because you can let me go because I don't want to leave you… ever."

"Yeah and… I've always wondered what it'd be like if I… did… this…" he released her arms and wrapped his large hands around her waist.

The spiky haired boy pulled his love into his chest, and looked down at her to take in her beauty in the light of the setting sun. Her full lips seemed to be drawing him, magnets to his own, and only sweeping his lips across her own caused him to go crashing down on hers. This lasted for too short of a time, at least from her stand point as he pulled away from her.

"Sora?" she was questioning his distance.

"Even now, being but mere inches away my heart longs for you," he was indeed itching to kiss her with the same passion again, "Your bright blue eyes, soft skin, full lips and everything in between… I want it all to be mine," he wrapped his arms around her, again, pinning her own arms down causing her to giggle.

"I… I don't know what to say…" she smiled up at him.

"Say, you'll never leave my heart longing for you for days at a time. I won't let you go Kairi, you are my world and I would never let anything happen to something that is so special to me," he kissed her nose and moment of welcomed silence past between them.

"Does this mean you're not letting me go?"

"Never."

* * *

If you've ever read the E.E. Cummings poem 'i carry your heart with me' then you get why that poem fits Sora and Kairi so perfectly. I do encourage you to read the poem and you'll get why.

Thanks for reading another random one-shot brought to you by Brianna's very easily distracted mind.

Dedicated to: Together With The Sundown Studios for being the coolest fanfic thing I've been apart of.


End file.
